gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Crews/Plagued Outlaws MC
Plagued Outlaws MC |image = 8uZHQ4A.png |locations = East Vinewood, Sandy Shores |leaders = East Vinewood chapter: Smith (GamingNinjaUK) - President Walt (TourOfBooty) - Vice President Derrick (JordyBlueNose94) - Secretary Forbes (Dwartex) - Treasurer BenTheBun (T4LL 4 L1fe1888) - Road Captain The Raven(TheAntoganist) - Sergeant at Arms Sandy Shores chapter: Weston (Westonian-_-) - President NONAME (NO NAME) - Vice President NO NAME (NO NAME) - Secretary NO NAME (NO NAME) - Treasurer NO NAME (NO NAME) - Road Captain NO NAME (NO NAME) - Sergeant at Arms |type = Outlaw Motorcycle Club |enemies = N/A |affiliations = No Affiliations |colors = Black |colours = Black |cars = Hexer Granger Buzzard_Attack_Chopper |weapons = Knife Pistol Combat Pistol Pump-Action Shotgun Assault Rifle Minigun |type = Outlaw Motorcycle Club |businesses = Drug trafficking Hijacking Illegal racing Armed robbery Arms trafficking Prostitution Methamphetamine production Contract Killing Illegal Gambling |fronts = East Vinewood clubhouse Sandy Shores (Derelict Motel) clubhouse McKenzie Field Hangar - Private Air field Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club - Business Car Scrapyard - Hangout Sandy Shores Airfield - Hangout with private runway Paleto Forest Sawmill - Business |members = Smith Walt Weston Forbes Derrick The Raven, BenTheBun,NO NAME, NO NAME, NO NAME, NO NAME, NO NAME. }} Plagued Outlaws Motorcycle Club is an outlaw motorcycle club operating primarily out of East Vinewood in the state of San Andreas in 2015, but nationally they are active on both the east and west coasts, as well as the Midwest. The East Vinewood chapter's president Smith is the club founder and first president. History According to the Plagued Outlaws website, The MC began in 2015 with 4 British Gamers who met online. After the deciding on there next path in life, they had a continued thirst for drugs and violence. Because of this, they started the club and named it 'Plagued Outlaws MC'. East Vinewood chapter 'East Vinewood - Los Santos ' Prominent members of the East Vinewood chapter included the chapter's president Smith, vice president Walt, treasurer Forbes, secretary Derrick, road captain BenTheBun, and sergeant-at-arms The Raven. Although the Plagued Outlaws MC maintain a strong presence in East Vinewood, they also happen to be active in the county of Blaine County as well. There aren't as many club members in Blaine County as LS, but they still pose a threat to locals. The Plagued Outlaws MC are mostly seen around the East Vinewood area, where they patrol in their Hexers. However, some members can be seen further north in the desert, all the way down to Port of Los Santos. Sandy Shores chapter 'Sandy Shores - Blaine County ' Prominent members of the Sandy Shores chapter include the chapters president Weston, Vice president NO NAME, treasurer NO NAME, secretary NO NAME, road captain NO NAME and sergeant at arms NO NAME. The Sandy Shores chapter recently opened up shop at the derelict motel in Sandy Shores near the Alamo Sea, this chapter was specifically opened for PS3 members only whereas the East Vinewood chapter is for Xbox One users. The opening of this new chapter means Plagued Outlaws MC now has a bigger pull in the Sandy Shores area of Blaine County leaving the locals in a pit of fear for their safety. The opening of the chapter means there will be a flow of drugs and arms going in and out of the sandy shores area from the MC's hangout, Sandy Shores Airfield. This will see a rise in crime and gang warfare seeing as the local Trevor Philips lives within the Sandy Shores region and is the infamous founder of Trevor Philips Enterprises. Members and Associates Members *Smith - President of the East Vinewood chapter until Present. Arrested, released, re-arrested and bailed by Walt in 2015. *Walt - Vice President of the East Vinewood chapter in 2015. *Forbes - Treasurer of the East Vinewood Chapter in 2015. *Derrick - Secretary of the East Vinewood Chapter in 2015. *BenTheBun - Road Captain of the East Vinewood chapter in 2015. *The Raven - Sergeant at Arms of the East Vinewood chapter in 2015. *Weston - President of the Sandy Shores chapter in 2015 & Former secretary of the East Vinewood Chapter until 2015. *NO NAME - Vice-President of the Sandy Shores chapter in 2015. *NO NAME - Treasurer of the Sandy Shores chapter in 2015. *NO NAME - Secretary of the Sandy Shores chapter in 2015. *NO NAME - Road Captain of the Sandy Shores chapter in 2015. *NO NAME - Sergeant at Arms of the Sandy Shores chapter in 2015. *Lizzy - old lady of Smith. Associates * Jock Cranley - Politician (Running for Governer) and business associate. the Plagued Outlaws MC Gallery MC Photos Smithbiker.png|Smith: President of the Plagued Outlaws MC's East Vinewood chapter in 2015. Chopbiker.png|Walt: Vice President of East Vinewood chapter in 2015. Forbesbiker.png|Forbes: Treasurer, East Vinewood chapter in 2015. Derrickbiker.png|Derrick: Secretary, East Vinewood chapter in 2015. Ravenbiker.png|The Raven: Sergeant At Arms, East Vinewood chapter in 2015. Benbiker.png|BenTheBun: Road Captain, East Vinewood chapter in 2015. Westonbiker.png|Weston: President, Sandy Shores chapter in 2015. Nonamebiker2.png|No Name: Vice-President, Sandy Shores chapter in 2015. Nonamebiker3.png|No Name: Treasurer, Sandy Shores chapter in 2015. Nonamebiker4.png|No Name: Secretary, Sandy Shores chapter in 2015. Nonamebiker5.png|No Name: Road Captain, Sandy Shores chapter in 2015. Nonamebiker6.png|No Name: Sergeant At Arms, Sandy Shores chapter in 2015. Category:Crews